Talking to the Moon
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: The seasonal spirits Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel are wishing there loved ones who have crossed over a merry Christmas... Hoping Manny will deliver the message this time. Slightly implied Hijack and Merapunzel. Song fic, first K rating, and as always slightly depressing. There's singing, crying, and rocking... Curious? Than I suggest you read this thing.


**xX North's POV Xx**

All four of the seasonal spirits are weird. The Summer spirit, Merida, is an archer. Can pin a fly to a tree without killing it, and **has**! The Autumn spirit, Hiccup, lives with dragons, apparently, and has picked up some... peculiar habits as a result. Like eating raw fish, and growling at people! He actually doesn't talk very much. The Spring spirit, Rapunzel, is a kind bubbly girl with a good bit of normality about her. She's perfectly normal... Except for the fact that she has 70ft. of magic hair. And there all a bit crazy! What am I talking about? They need to be committed!

It was my annual Christmas party, and I had told Jack he could invite the other seasonal spirits to come. They were very odd spirits, but what I couldn't get over was the fact that they were so young! Non of them looked a day over 13! Some time during the party they had slipped off somewhere, and Bunny brought my attention to the four absent gests.

"Hay North!" Bunny called. " Ya seen Frostbite or his friends? They disappeared an hour ago!"

"No." I replied, "Jacks friends seem rather odd, don't you think?"

"No kidding! I seen the Autumn spirit eat a raw fish once!"

"Vell, ve better go find them. If they're anything like Jack, it won't be long before they find trouble."

* * *

><p>We were walking around the workshop looking for the seasonal spirits, when we heard the most beautiful music coming from a room in the back of the shop. It was a small room that only held an old piano that I had forgotten how to play. Tooth and Sandy were crowded around the door, listening to the sweat sound that came from the ancient interment. Tooth gestured us over, and we looked inside to see Hiccup was preforming the beautiful music. Soon Merida spoke.<p>

"Hay Jack? Would you sing for us?"

Hiccup stopped playing.

"Okay," Jack replied. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Talking to the moon," Hiccup said.

That was a shocker! That was the first time I'd ever heard him talk! I remember the first thing that struck me was his thick Norse accent. It wasn't the accent so much as the fact that it came from him; Hiccup looks nothing like a Viking.

"Okay," Jack said. " Whenever your ready misthrow."

Hiccup put his hands to the keys, and played a new tune, that was equal in beauty to the first. Jack turned to look out the open window at Manny, and sang with a voice like silk.

_"You know I want to find you,_

_but you're so far away._

_I want you back._

_I want you back._

_The spirits think I'm crazy,_

_but they don't understand._

_You're all I had._

_You're all I had. _

_At night when the moon beams fill my room,_

_I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Dose he talk to you?_

_I hope you're on the other side,_

_talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool,_

_who sits alone talking to the moon?"_

Jack turned back around to hug Hiccup from behind. There were tears frozen to his face, as Hiccup picked up where Jack left off, still playing the piano expertly. His voice was as sweat as Jacks. Odd for a Norse accent.

_"I'm feeling like I'm crazy,_

_the talk of the town._

_They say I've gone mad._

_maybe I've gone mad._

_But they don't know what I know._

_'cause when the sun goes down, _

_I know you're talking back!_

_Yeah, You're talking back!_

_At night when the moon beams fill my room,_

_I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Dose he talk to you?_

_I hope you're on the other side,_

_talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool,_

_who sits alone talking to the moon?"_

Everyone was in tears, as both boys sang the last part with beautiful breaking voices.

_"Do you ever git my message?_

_'cause every night I'm talking to the moon._

_praying he talks to you._

_In hopes you're on the other side,_

_talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool,_

_who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_You know I want to find you,_

_but you're so far away."_

* * *

><p>All four of them were crying hard now. Hiccup pulled a drawing out of his pocket and kissed it.<p>

"Merry Christmas Mom," he sobbed.

Jack turned back to the window, and clutched his staff tightly.

Jack chocked out, "Merry Christmas Emma."

_*****_Merida traced the three red and black birds she had tattooed on her collar bone.

"Merry Christmas Boys," she breathed._*****_

Rapunzel walked over to Merida, and held her arms out. Merida ran into the spring spirit, and cried harder than she had all night. Hiccup shook himself, and stood up. He turned as if to leave the room, when Jack called, "Hiccup..." Hiccup immanently turned to Jack, embraced him, and sobbed harder than any of them. The two had soon sunk to the floor, where Jack moved Hiccup into his lap, and began rocking him back and forth.

"I-I-I miss her... So much, Jack!" Hiccup cried," I want her back, Jack... I want my Mommy!"

"Shhhh. I know, Hiccup, I know. That's exactly how I feel about Emma..."

Jack hugged Hiccup closer to him, as they both shook with sobs.

"Why, must the good die young?" Merida sobbed into Rapunzel's shoulder.

Rapunzel replied, "The world is dark and cruel. When it gets the smallest ray of sunshine, it destroys it before it can grow, at any means necessary. But each light that leaves the world leaves it a little bit brighter than it was before it came."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I own nothing but the plot bunny that's ben hopping around in my head all day. The characters belong to "DreamWorks", "Disney", and "Pixar." The song is "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars. I seriously suggest you listen to it! I had to change the lyrics a bit, but I think it turned out nice.<strong>_

_*** Merida is talking to her three brothers, who've passed away a long time ago. They are portrayed as a tattoo because, come on, we all know Merida would be the one to get a tattoo of her loved ones. I got the 'bird on the collar bone' thing from "Divergent," but it was my idea to put red in there!***_


End file.
